pcoverwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Amari
|''Ana’s rifle shoots darts that can restore health to her allies or deal ongoing damage to her enemies. She can use the rifle’s scope to zoom in on targets and make highly accurate shots. While Ana does relatively less damage compared to other snipers, the Biotic Rifle allows Ana to switch back and forth from the roles of combatant to healer.'' |} Expand Details |''Ana fires a dart from her sidearm, rendering an enemy unconscious (though any damage will rouse them).'' |} Expand Details |''Ana tosses a biotic bomb that deals damage to enemies and heals allies in a small area of effect. Affected allies briefly receive increased healing from all sources, while enemies caught in the blast cannot be healed for a few moments.'' |} Expand Details |''After Ana hits one of her allies with a combat boost, they deal more damage and take less damage from enemies’ attacks.'' |} Expand Details Strategy Ana is a mid to long-range Support sniper, capable of healing at any range while also maintaining a fair level of damage output. Her Biotic Grenade lets her amplify healing effects from not only her own healing darts but also from other Supports and environmental healing, such as Payloads and Health packs. She has a sidearm which will fire a Sleep Dart, which can render the enemy who's hit with it temporary useless unless someone wakes them up. Nano Boost is a supportive ultimate that is used to provide strong buffs to an ally, allowing them to deal more damage while taking less damage from the enemy. She can also be an anti-healer as her Biotic Grenade will prevent enemies hit by the blast from getting healed in any way, making her an outstanding support. Ana lacks all source of mobility and only has her sidearm to protect herself, making it easy for her to be outflanked by the flankers as well as other mobile heroes. Weapons & Abilities * Biotic Rifle : Ana's primary weapon. It carries ten rounds in a single clip and is able to affect both teams, healing allies for 75 HP and dealing 60 damage to enemies. It comes equipped with a scope which increases Ana's range at the sacrifice of vision of her surroundings. The rounds fired from the Biotic Rifle change behavior depending on the use of the scope. While unscoped, the darts are considered fast-moving projectiles. While scoped, the darts are considered hitscan and reveal a bullet tail. ** Ana's rifle is unique in that it deals its damage and heals in rapid segments, rather than all at once. As it deals 4 rapid segment within 1 shot, it is less effective against armored-heroes. ** The healing segments will continue to heal shortly after a teammate gets shot, allowing for one to fire in anticipation to damage and still heal. ** Even though it is a sniper-rifle weapon, it can't deal a critical shot. * Sleep Dart : Ana's sidearm. It is her personal anti-flanker tool. Firing a single projectile that travels at high speeds, it will inflict the Sleep status effect on an enemy. While asleep, one cannot move, attack, or use abilities, and audio will sound lower-pitched and distorted. The effect lasts for five and a half seconds, but can be cut short by any amount of damage. ** Sleep Dart deals very little damage to the target. ** Sleep Dart is excellent at mitigating channeled ultimate abilities such as Genji's Dragonblade or Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor, and can make the work of large, mobile tanks who often attack snipers much harder. ** Ana must be in constant communication with her allies to get the most out of Sleep Dart. Any amount of damage, whether it be a stray bullet or an explosion, is enough to rouse one who is under Sleep Dart's effects. * Biotic Grenade : The Biotic Grenade will heal reasonable health upon being cast, and during its four seconds of duration will increase the healing rate of any allies hit by the grenade by 50%. Meanwhile, the enemies hit by the grenade will be damaged and unable to receive healing for duration completely. ** The grenade is the only way for Ana to heal herself outside of health packs. ** The Biotic Grenade is a fantastic tool for healing heroes with large health pools. Under the increased healing, a critically injured tank will only require a few darts to get back into the fight. ** The grenade also serves well as an emergency burst heal for both allies and Ana herself, should an enemy flank them. ** The blast radius of the grenade is fairly small, so one should throw the grenade directly onto teammates as opposed to near them. ** Biotic Grenade is a strong ability to use in team fight, throwing directly to a group of enemies and allies alike will dramatically gain an upper hand. * Nano Boost (Ultimate): Ana's Ultimate ability. Ana will temporarily embolden an ally, giving them 50% increased damage and immunity to 50% of all incoming damage for 8 seconds before it expires. ** Nano Boost can't be missed; It does ignores Genji's Deflect and D.Va's Defense Matrix. ** While under Nano Boost's effect, one's character model will glow either red or blue depending on affiliation to Ana. ** Nano Boost has the potential to make already deadly ultimate abilities even stronger, especially channeled ones such as Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor or Genji's Dragonblade. General Strategies * While Ana has reasonable to outstanding damage capabilities like other damage dealers, she is unable to deal any critical shots and suffers from low mobility. You must focus on healing your allies rather than playing like DPS-heroes; you can't act like them well on your own. * Even Ana can provide more healing than other supports due to her fast fire-rate and Biotic Grenade. Playing her as a sole support will lead the enemy to prioritize you as the first target. So pairing with the other supports should be recommended. * Ana is a sniper class, which is deadly at attacking the enemy from extreme range. You can kite the enemy that your teammates can't attack back like rivaled snipers or airborne targets with ease. Keep in mind that you can't deal a critical shot nor heavy damage that will put them in lethal levels instantly, so try to stay in cover or a friendly's barrier. * Biotic Grenade is a strong counter to all healing effects; such as Roadhog's Take a Breather, Zenyatta's Transcendence or even an opposing Ana's Biotic Grenade. You can throw the grenade directly to the enemy and contact your teammates to gang up on the effected target as they can't be healed. * Missing a Sleep Dart to flankers will result in your disadvantage. Try to practice your aim and adjusting the dart's speed. * Ana has a combo on her own with Sleep Dart. If you can hit the enemy with Sleep Dart, shoot the enemy with dart and throw a Biotic Grenade and then melee attack. Even if the enemy survives, you will have an upper hand in any subsequent match. * A target under the effect from Sleep Dart will be rendered useless and unable to make any actions. If your combo can't finish the target, communicate your team to do so. Reinhardt's Charge is a great choice to finish the target if he doesn't need to cover your team with barrier at that time. * Don't let the other teammates interfere in your line-of-sight while activating Nano Boost on the target. You have to communicate with your teammates to whom you will give the ultimate and always have space in your line-of-sight, so you can avoid giving Nano Boost to a wrong target that can't bring your ultimate to any usefulness, such as Lúcio or Mercy. * The common targets for your Nano Boost should be damage dealers rather than tanks. While boosting tanks will give them a better chance of surviving and greatly increase their damage, you will force them to move out of their position to attack the enemy, in order to not waste the damage buff gains from Nano Boost. * Even though the Nano Boosted-hero will take less damage by 50%, the effected hero can still die if the enemies are focusing on the boosted-hero. Try to heal the boosted-hero continuously, so that they won't die in the most important engagement. * As Ana can both heal allies and damage enemies, along with Biotic Grenade's amplifying healing; she can gain the ultimate charge quickly, so you can use the Nano Boost on your target to push or to defend depending on the situations much faster than other healers. Story "Everyone must find their cause." One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home and the people she cares for.1 Hailing from a long line of decorated soldiers, Ana inspired confidence and loyalty in her colleagues2 and endowed her daughter, Fareeha Amari — Pharah, with an intense sense of duty and honor.3 Like her daughter, she bore a tattoo of an Eye of Horus as a symbol of protection.4Likewise, her callsign in the Egyptian Military during the Omnic Crisis was "Horus."5 Ana is regarded as one of the world's deadliest snipers. She originally used a Kinamura rifle, upon which she added a notch for every life she took. Each life weighed heavily on her conscience, and while some snipers preferred to wound targets, in order to lure out more potential targets, she preferred to perform clean kills, disliking causing needless suffering. Her right eye, originally cybernetic, made her vision six times greater than normal, to the extent where she rarely even needed to use the scope.6